The present invention relates to systems and methods for cryogenic research. More particularly, the present invention relates to systems and methods for microscopy and spectroscopy of cryocooled samples.
Problems associated with low temperature microscopy are many. The cooling systems cause sample vibration, maintaining a constant temperature of the sample is likewise a challenge. There have been attempts to address these problems (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,894,403; 4,161,747; 4,854,131; 4,869,068; 5,327,733; and 5,749,243) yet no solution provides a reliable system that supports a sample without vibration and maintains sample temperature.
A need remains for a system that effectively isolates a cryocooled sample from vibration of the cooling system while maintaining the sample at a steady temperature.
All patents, patent applications, provisional patent applications and publications referred to or cited herein, are incorporated by reference in their entirety to the extent they are not inconsistent with the teachings of the specification